


shoulder rub

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: shoulder rubs -> shoulders -> sousuke so sousei and shoulder rubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoulder rub

The first three things Sousuke does when he gets home from his classes are set his bag down, take off his shirt, and throw his brace off.

"I see you’re in a good mood," Seijuurou says as he dodges the thrown brace from his place on the floor.

Sousuke sighs, hard, crossing his arms over his naked chest, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious. And maybe cold, too. He makes his way over to his bedroom to get a blanket. He comes back with the blanket draped over his shoulders, something that makes Sei laugh.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Sousuke asks as he plops down next to him, instantly leaning on him as if he’s a pillow.

Sei pushes his laptop away so that he can turn to his boyfriend. ”I dunno, didn’t feel like going home,” he says, pulling Sousuke close for a hug. ”I also ran out of food again, so I came here to have something to eat,” he adds sheepishly.

Sousuke just snuggles closer to him. ”I hate you,” is his muffled reply.

His boyfriend just hums, grinning. Changing the topic, he asks, “How’s your shoulder today?”

"It hurts," Sousuke sighs. "A lot. And that damn brace doesn’t do shit about it, I swear." He buries his head deeper into the side of Sei’s neck.

Sei sighs too, moving his hand up to his shoulder. ”I’m sorry,” is all he can say. He brushes his thumb ever so gently over his boyfriend’s shoulder, but then he gets an idea. ”How about a shoulder rub, huh?”

Sousuke cringes at the thought as he looks up at him, deadpan. ”That does _not_ sound like a good idea.”

"Aww," Sei whines, pouting, "have faith in me, babe! I _am_ studying physical therapy - I know what I’m doing!”

Pulling the blanket closer to himself, Sousuke just gives his boyfriend an unhappy look. ”Just because you’re studying physical therapy doesn’t mean you’re a physical therapist.”

"Yet," Sei adds. "How will I ever become a good one if I have no one to practice on?" he asks, pouting more. Frowning, he sighs and pleads, "Come on, please, babe? I just want to do something to make you feel better."

Sousuke scowls when he gives him the puppy eyes. _Would it really be that bad?_ he wonders. He just doesn’t want his shoulder to hurt more than it already does. But then again, Sei is educated in the field… and he knows how much it drives him crazy that he can’t do anything to make his shoulder feel better…

With a definitive sigh, Sousuke concedes, mumbling, “Fine. But if you hurt me once, that’s the end of it.”

Seijuurou’s eyes positively light up when Sousuke gives him the go. He hugs him close again, kissing him and saying, “Thank you,” and, “I love you.”

Sousuke just shrugs him off. ”Yeah, whatever. Just… don’t hurt me, okay?” he asks, blushing a bit despite the frown on his face.

Sei beams confidently, moving behind him. ”Yeah,” he answers, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his shoulder. Because of the close proximity he can feel Sousuke’s body temperature climb slightly, and it makes him laugh.

He reaches out and places his right hand gently on the afflicted shoulder. ”Just tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?” Sei asks, gently pressing his thumb down on the skin.

Sousuke nods quietly. ”Yeah, okay.” He jumps a little when he feels another hand at his waist, but soon he grabs it with one of his own, giving it a squeeze.

A bit nervous, Sei starts rubbing circles into the skin at the shoulder, trying not to touch the swollen areas. Occasionally he leaves a few kisses here and there, a few more when he notices it makes Sousuke sigh contently. Gaining confidence as he goes on, he starts to apply some more pressure, kneading the skin.

"Feel good?" Sei asks after a while.

Sousuke opens his mouth to answer, but a yawn comes out. ”Yeah, actually,” he says, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Sei laughs. ”What, is this making you tired?”

"Yeah," he yawns again, leaning back into his boyfriend. "Not like it was bad," he mumbles as he nuzzles against Sei’s shoulder. Sei almost falls backwards with the extra weight, and in his slight struggle to balance himself, he almost misses what Sousuke says next. "It was good. Really good."

Beaming again, Sei wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, burying his head in the crook of his neck. ”I’m happy to please,” he whispers, kissing his neck. ”I love you,” he says in a dopey voice.

Sousuke just lets his hands find the ones holding his waist so that he can hold them, mumbling, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i die. shipping a severely unpopular ship with little fics and even less fan art.  
> also i totally just pulled that "sei's studying physical therapy" headcanon out of my ass lmao.


End file.
